Typical Day
by Touya - master of ice
Summary: It's a typical day at Genkai's dojo. There's door slamming, yelling, yo-yo's and pizza. There's only one difference today, Jin's side of the room is actually clean. .


Typical Day  
  
Summary: Touya, Jin, Rinku and Suzuka try to find ways to stay entertained, Shishiwaka is in a bad mood, because of Rinku, as usual. There's door slamming, yelling, yo-yo's and pizza.  
  
It's a Typical Day at Genkai`s dojo, except for one thing……..…..Jin's part of the room is actually clean, for once. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them to show everyone my view of a typical day at Genkai's.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out of my room! You're knocking over all my stuff! You moron!"  
  
"I'm looking for something."  
  
"I don't care! Get out!"  
  
"But I need to find my yo-yo's"  
  
"Too bad you annoying little-"  
  
"Will you leave him alone Shishi?! He's just looking for his Yo-yo's."  
  
Suzuka had come in when he heard the two of them arguing. Shishi Wakamaru had  
  
stopped yelling at Rinku. He looked at Suzuka  
  
"It's not your business. I don't want him in MY room, destroying My things, then leaving the room a mess."  
  
"To bad Shishi-grumpyface. I need to find my yo-yo's and I've checked everywhere else."  
  
"I don't give a shit you little brat."  
  
"Come on Rinku, I'll help you check the living room again." Suzuka interrupted once more. Rinku glared at Shishi Waka then sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
After they were outside Shishi Waka's room, the door slammed, then locked. Suzuka looked at Rinku.  
  
"Rinku, you know exactly where your yo-yo's are. I saw them on your bed on my way over to Shishi's room. You just wanted an excuse to bug him."  
  
"Well yea but......he's such a snob. He deserves to get bugged, once in a while."  
  
Suzuka couldn't help but to smile, Rinku was right.  
  
"Yes I guess so, but quit it. It annoys everyone. Come on now, let's go see what the others are doing."  
  
Rinku nodded and they walked off towards Touya and Jin's room. They saw that the two friends were playing a game of cards on the floor of the room. Suzuka noticed that the room was completely spotless. Either Touya had managed to get Jin to clean up his mess, or he had done it all himself. Suzuka entered the room, followed by Rinku. Touya and Jin looked up from their game. Jin grinned.  
  
"So, what happened this time Rinku? Ya lose yer yo-yo's, again"  
  
Rinku smiled. Jin was his partner-in-crime when it came to bugging Shishi. He began laughing and boasting.  
  
"You heard him yelling? Wasn't I great. I bet you never pissed him off like that! He even grew those horns and fangs that he gets when he's really mad!"  
  
"No way Rinku! I've never been able te get him that angry before."  
  
Suzuka and Touya sweatdropped. Touya looked at Suzuka while the other two demons were laughing together.  
  
"So did Shishi really get THAT angry?"  
  
"Nah, but give the kid a break. Let him exaggerate a bit."  
  
Touya smiled as he watch the two of them. He had to admit, it was amusing to see the two of them try to annoy Shishi.   
  
Rinku and Jin's laughs were now quieting down.  
  
"Hey Jin, do you wanna come with me and Suzuka to see what Chuu and Genkai are doing?"  
  
"Well, me and Touya gotta finish up our game."  
  
Touya stopped smiling.  
  
"No Jin, let's go see what they're up to"  
  
"Yer just sayin that cause yer losing. And cause ya'll owe me ten dollars if I beat you."   
  
"That's not true! I just want to go see the others. And I'm not losing!"  
  
"Whatever. Come on Rinku, lets go."  
  
Then he and Rinku walked out of the room giggling. Suzuka looked at Touya, trying to   
  
surpress a smile.  
  
"How much money are you going to lose before you realize that you suck at cards? Stop accepting Jin's challenges or you're gonna go broke."   
  
Touya ignored Suzuka's comment and began picking up the cards on the floor. He put them away in a drawer near Jin's bed.  
  
"Heh, did you clean up the room, or was it actually Jin?"  
  
"I told him I'd play the game of cards with him if he did, so he cleaned the room, or at least his stuff. Of course, I did my own things, and also made his bed for him."  
  
"Well, you just quit the card game, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Won't he trash the room again or something?"  
  
"He'd better not."  
  
Suzuka laughed and they both walk out of the room, heading for the living room. They spotted Chuu asleep on one of the couches, a few empty jugs of sake next to him. Rinku and Jin were already sitting on the other couch watching TV. Rinku held the remote, flipping through the channels. Suzuka plopped down on the couch next to them.  
  
"So guys, what happened to finding out what Genkai was doing?"  
  
Jin answered Suzuka half-heartedly, Rinku had just found a good show and he  
  
was trying to concentrate on it.  
  
"Well, she's in the arcade, she said not to bother her. So we're not."  
  
"I see. Well you found both her and Chuu quickly."  
  
Rinku answered this time, the commercials had just started and he hated those.  
  
"Yea, I know, we rock!"   
  
Touya had been listening to the three of them talking. He walked to the kitchen, to get something to drink. The demon looked through the fridge and picked out a soda.  
  
"You guys want anything?"  
  
"Some soda!"  
  
"An apple."  
  
"A sandwich."  
  
"Oh great, a sandwich for the picky one."  
  
Touya sighed, he knew he shouldn't have offered to get them anything. Jin's soda and Suzuka's apple weren't a problem, but Rinku's sandwich......that was gonna be a hassle. They all dreaded make HIM a sandwich. He was extremely picky. If you didn't put everything in the right order, for example bread, turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, mayo, and bread, in that exact order. Or just not cut it the way he liked, diagonally, he would through a fit. He carefully prepared the sandwich, grabbed his and Jin's soda and Suzuka's apple, then slowly made his way back into the living room. He handed everybody their snacks, then closed his eyes waiting for Rinku's approval of the sandwich. To his   
  
surprise, Rinku didn't complain, for once.  
  
"Man Touya this is good. Everything is perfect. Thanx. You're gonna make my sandwiches from now on. OK?"  
  
Touya just stood there, staring at Rinku. Suzuka and Jin snickered.  
  
"Umm, sure Rinku."  
  
"Great! Now shut up. The show's back."  
  
Touya grabbed his soda off the coffee table and went to go to his room, he didn't really want to watch TV. But as he was leaving, Shishi stormed in. And this time he really had his angry face on, horns, fangs and all.  
  
"Rinku! Where is it?! Where is it?! You'd better give it back!"  
  
Rinku looked up innocently at him.  
  
"What? Give what back?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what! My new magazine!"  
  
"But I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do! I went to read it after I'd cleaned up everything you messed up, and it was gone, right off my dresser! You took it!"  
  
"No I didn't. I would never do that."  
  
Jin was laughing on the couch, Suzuka just watched intently. Touya was standing behind Shishi, he saw something that would get Rinku to give the magazine back.  
  
"Well Rinku, until I get my magazine, I'll keep you're precious yo-yo's."  
  
He pulled out Rinku's sack of yo-yo's from behind his back. Touya smiled, he'd been right. But he stopped smiling when Rinku started yelling.  
  
"Give those back! Give them back now!"  
  
"Not until I get my magazine."  
  
"Ok, here fine."  
  
Rinku pulled out a magazine from his pocket and handed it to Shishi.  
  
"You little shit! You wrinkled it! It was brand-new!"  
  
"To bad, you have you're stupid, sick magazine. Now give me my yo-yo's!"  
  
"Fine, go get them."  
  
Shishi threw the sack out the window then went back to his room. Rinku screamed at him as he ran and fetched his yo-yo's. They all heard Shishi's door slam as Rinku came back inside with his yo-yo's. Suzuka was the first to speak.  
  
"Well Rinku, did you learn your lesson? Never get Shishi really angry."  
  
"Wow Rinku! Ya really are the best at making him mad!"  
  
Rinku turned off the TV.   
  
"I don't wanna watch TV anymore. I'm gonna go play with my yo-yo's"  
  
The three older demons looked at each other. Rinku didn't play with his yo-yo's like normal children, he channeled his spirit energy through them, using them as a weapon. They followed him outside as he walked out towards the woods. Rinku took out his yo-yo's and began destroying any rocks and trees in his way. They could here him yelling out comments like:  
  
"Serpent Yo-yo!" or "And that one's Shishi's big pretty-boy face!" or "Go yo-yo's go!"  
  
Suzuka, Touya, and Jin watched as Rinku 'played' with his yo-yo's. At least he had chosen a spot in the woods that Genkai hopefully wouldn't notice missing once Rinku was finished. After twenty minutes, the others went inside to find Genkai on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Where's Rinku? Is he destroying my forest again?"  
  
"Well, not all of it, just some, master. Just a small part. It's hardly noticeable."  
  
"I see. Well, I also want to know if the little trouble maker was bugging Shishiwaka."  
  
"Oh yea! The little bugger got 'im good! He was real angry!"  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching the little snob get annoyed, it's gotta stop. He gets pissed and slams doors and yells and I swear I will kick him out if he wakes me up again with his yelling."   
  
"Yes Master Genkai. We'll make sure that Rinku AND Jin stop bugging Shishi."  
  
"Good."  
  
Touya, Jin, and Suzuka went to Suzuka's room, leaving Genkai to watch TV.  
  
"Hey Suzuka, how come it is that only you and Shishiwaka get your own rooms, but Jin and I must share a room? And also, Chuu and Rinku, they share a room."  
  
  
  
"Well, Genkai gave Shishi his own room, knowing he would throw a fit if he had to share a room with one of us."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I asked her if I could get my own room, since I did try and help out Kurama and Kuwabara before the Finals of the Dark Tournament. I gave Kuwabara the Trail Sword, and I gave Kurama that juice to help him transform to Youko."  
  
"So, we supported them, we should get our own rooms ."  
  
"C'mon Touya. It's not that bad sharing a room with me, is it?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Suzuka sat on his bed. Touya sat down on the floor and Jin hovered above them, close to the ceiling. Suzuka sighed.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They could here Shishi moving about in his room next-door. Then Rinku came in, looking very tired.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm done playing. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Have fun?"  
  
"Yup! Until I came inside and Genkai told me that I had to cut down on bugging Shishi."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"So Rinku, any ideas on something to do?"  
  
"Nah. Nothing."  
  
They all sat there, staring off into space. They sat the for about five minutes, when Chuu came in.  
  
"Hey you guys. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Ya finally awake? Well, ya missed Shishi get so angry that he grew his horns and fangs and stuff."   
  
"Damn, I missed that? It musta been Rinku that got 'im that angry, am I right?"  
  
"Duh. Only me could make him that pissed."  
  
"Well whatever. You guys seem bored now. I'm gonna go taka another nap. I'm real tired. And mabye I'll have a bit more Sake."  
  
They all sweatdropped. Chuu yawned then went to he and Rinku's room. Then Genkai walked past Suzuka's room. They here her banging on Shishi's door.  
  
"What the hell do you freaks want now?!"  
  
"Don't speak to me that way you snobby brat!"  
  
Shishi seems to go silent. Then they here his door open.  
  
"Master Genkai........."  
  
"Don't Master Genkai, me. You have no right to speak to me like that. Now go order some pizza for us."  
  
"But I thought you were Rinku and the others banging on my door."  
  
"I don't want to here it! Go order the food."  
  
"Yes master, I'll go do your biddings. Would you like me to wash your feet as well?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll go order that pizza now."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
They watched as Shishi walked past the room, he stopped briefly to glare at them then he hurried off to order the pizza as Genkai started towards him. The four demons sniggered at Shishi. Genkai stops in front of the doorway and they stop immediately.  
  
"Well boys. As I assume you heard, we're going to have pizza tonight."  
  
"But we have pizza like every night or something."  
  
"Well, Rinku, unless one of you wants to cook, that's what we're having."  
  
They all sigh as she leaves.   
  
"Well, it's another typical day. Rinku bugs Shishi, Shishi throws a fit, Rinku plays with his yo-yo's, we find ourselves with nothing to do, then we eat pizza."  
  
Jin, Suzuka and Rinku nod and they get up, stretch, then go into the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's my idea of a typical day at Genkai's. What do you think? Please Review. 


End file.
